


Friday

by caffeine_and_showtunes



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_and_showtunes/pseuds/caffeine_and_showtunes
Summary: The story follows Hot Chocolate Boy (Oliver) and Cineplex Teen (Eli), with cameos from the well-meaning River Monroe, through their experience on the worst Black Friday of their lives. At first, it's the same old Black Friday we know and love, but when midnight strikes, they run it again. Every ten chapters will be a new Black Friday scenario. Strap in. Wiggly is coming.
Relationships: Cineplex Teen/Hot Chocolate Boy (Black Friday), Ethan Green & Hot Chocolate Boy, Henry Hidgens & Hot Chocolate Boy, Henry Hidgens/Ted, Hot Chocolate Boy/River Monroe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. A Fine Morning in Hatchetfield

6:28 AM, November 29. Two more minutes until his alarm would go off, and he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't quite sure why he had an alarm. It wasn't like he could go anywhere today. He was a shut-in on Black Friday every year, scared of the crowds, but today, well, Oliver didn't like the idea of staying home alone all day. He counted the dots on his popcorn ceiling as he debated what to do with his day, eventually giving up when his alarm rang out, blasting some Elton John song or another. He picked up his phone, knowing it was hopeless to think anyone had remembered, but he was pleasantly surprised by the one notification he cared about.

-Happy Birthday. I hope you don't mind, I swung by on my way to work. Check outside.-

He smiled at the text from Eli. Of course he'd remember. And of course he'd go above and beyond. Oliver pulled on a sweatshirt and excitedly hopped out of bed, checking his hair in his mirror before he left. He didn't necessarily care about opening the front door in just his boxers and a sweatshirt, but since Grace Chastity lived across the street he at least wanted his hair to look presentable in case she or her parents happened to glance out the window. 

Oliver slid down the stairway railing, something he'd been doing since childhood, and eagerly opened the front door. Sitting on the old welcome mat was a small basket with a handwritten note from Eli. He picked it up and unfolded it, leaning against the doorway. There was something magical about standing there in an open doorway, the sunrise just peeking above the rows of houses, a light morning breeze wafting the smell of fall into the house, reading a note from a friend.

Oliver supposed that was all Eli was. A friend. He certainly wanted more, but after so many years of friendship it felt wrong to bring up any underlying feelings. He'd just suck it up and be content with friendship. After all, Eli was the best friend a guy could get, and he didn't want to screw that up. 

-Congratulations on 18 years of existence! Here's a little something to make sure you have a good morning. I'll swing by after my shift to give you your real present. Love, your obnoxious friend, E.-

Oliver stared at that word for a moment, warmth filling his heart. It probably wasn't intentional. Love. Still, one could dream.

He picked up the basket, lifting the cloth that covered it, and his heart fluttered. Eli really had gone above and beyond. There were a few lemon poppyseed muffins, a box of hot chocolate powder, a large bag of skittles, mini marshmallows, and a white mug with the words "could be gayer" painted across them. It was obvious Eli had painted the mug himself. It was probably cheaper for him to go to Jake's Pottery downtown and paint his own than order one of Redbubble. Being honest, Eli wasn't much of an artist, and a terrible painter, but it was sweet. 

Oliver closed the door and started some hot water on the stove, then sat down at the kitchen table with a muffin, scrolling through the messages he missed in the group chat last night like he was reading the morning paper. To his friends, Oliver was the one with the normal sleep schedule, and for the most part, that was true, but he was always up for several hours after he said goodnight to the group chat, usually hopping on a Facetime call with Eli. Unfortunately, Oliver did have a significantly better sleep schedule than most of his friends, and half the time fell asleep on those Facetime calls. Eli claimed he didn't mind.

The kettle whistled and Eli grabbed his new mug, scooping the appropriate amount of powder into it, and stirring in the water. He burnt his tongue on the first sip and decided it was best to add some milk to cool it. 

Already, today had turned out better than he was expecting, and by the time he finished his breakfast, courtesy of one lovely gentleman caller, the sun was high in the sky and bathed the world in a light golden shimmer. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and picked out his outfit for the day, spontaneously deciding that just for today, he could break his no-leaving-the-house-on-Black-Friday rule. 

Hindsight is 20/20, and had he known what was coming, he probably would have adhered to his rules more closely. 

He smiled at his reflection, messing with his hair a little more until it was perfect, then threw a few items into his Saucony sports bag, which had come complimentary with the new track spikes he had bought last season. But alas, his track spikes were tucked away neatly in his closet, waiting for indoor season to start, and the lightweight bag would have to be used for other purposes. 

He sometimes felt weird carrying that bag, like he was trying to be something he wasn't. Like he couldn't possibly be the leader of the Hatchetfield High School GSA, the top of his class in every subject but science, be involved with every school drama production, and be an athlete. He didn't give off the look of a well-rounded student athlete, but if you looked closely, the name Oliver Hidgens could be found on the school record board for track and field not once, but twice, as the first place record holder in the 110 meter hurdles and the third place record holder in the pole vault. He was an awkward loser at school, but he had his circles, and among the track kids, he was respected, or at the very least accepted.

He grabbed the car keys hanging from a tack on his bulletin board and texted his mom to let her know he was leaving. She was at work already, and had taken the longest shift she could because she got paid extra to work Black Friday. 

With his heart aflutter, he hopped into his old beat up Subaru and drove off towards the mall. Screw Black Friday crowds. It was his birthday, and he was going to enjoy it.


	2. A Friendly Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver runs into Ethan Green

Lakeside Mall's parking lot was almost full up, with men in reflective vests directing people to the few spots left. Oliver decided to skip the whole mess and drove past the mall, parking instead by the co-op next door. The co-op building was next to the track field, beyond which lay Hatchetfield High and there was a little dirt connector between the student parking lot and the co-op that was rarely used. Oliver snuck his car through there and parked at the edge of the student parking. The high school was one of the rare spots in town you could park without paying a fee. 

Oliver set the E-brake out of habit and hopped out of the car, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and locking the car behind him. He frowned as he noticed the f-slur someone had keyed into his car. That was new. 

He tried to forget about it, not letting anything ruin this day, and he set off towards the mall. Apparently someone else had the same idea and he heard his name called from behind him. He whipped around, and the first thing he saw was the very familiar beat-up car that had pulled into the spot next to him, then the kid that climbed out of it.

"Fancy seeing you here, kiddo," Ethan said with a laugh. 

Fancy seeing him where? The school parking lot? "Babysitting duty again?" he asked his cousin as Hannah Foster climbed out of the car. He didn't know the kid too well, but Ethan seemed very attached to her.

Ethan shrugged the comment aside and caught up to Oliver, dragging Hannah along with him. He threw his arm over Oliver's shoulder. "I think you're the last person I've missed. Glad I caught you 'cause we might not see each other again."

Oliver was confused by this comment. "Uh, we have a late Thanksgiving dinner at Uncle Henry's house tonight," he said. "Are you not coming?"

"I'll be well on my way to California by then," Ethan said cheerily. "Got the old car fixed up and filled the tank. I'm not coming back."

Oliver had heard Ethan romanticize about California before. He wasn't sure it was as great as his cousin thought it was, though. "You're really leaving?"

"Yep. As soon as Lex finishes her shift we hit the road."

"And your parents know?"

"Hell no. But they're so used to me running away at this point they'll just assume I'm over at Lex's or your place. I'm betting they'll make it a week before they really start worrying. But hey, tell Uncle Hen I'm sorry about missing dinner. Oh, and let him know he's free to call anytime."

"Will do," Oliver said. He was happy his cousin was getting out, but it also meant Oliver wouldn't get to see him anymore. They weren't really that close, but they were close enough. Being the same age as your cousin and going to the same school is a little weird. People expect you to get along, but he and Ethan hung out in different circles. Most of their time spent together was at Uncle Henry's for his weekly Friday night dinners or when Ethan needed a place to crash and he came to Oliver's. But still, they got along and Oliver would hate to see him go.

"I'm gonna miss you," he admitted. "But hey, have fun in California!"

"Of course. Say hi to your mom for me, okay? Oh, and Ollie—"

"Yeah?"

"—Happy Birthday!"

Oliver smiled. He did remember. "Thanks, Ethan."

Hannah tugged on Ethan's sleeve. "Lexi?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're a little late but we'll catch up with her," Ethan said with a smile, ruffling Hannah's hair. He turned back to Oliver. "Gotta run. I'll give you a call once we reach Cali!"

Oliver smiled as he watched Ethan and Hannah run off, racing to the end of the road. Ethan purposefully let Hannah win, but she didn't notice and looked very proud of herself. Oliver grinned. Ethan was going to fit right in in California.


	3. We Could Make a Date Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits the Cineplex

The mall was crazy, as one would expect, but the line outside ToyZone was the worst of all. It just kept going. The first group of people were allowed inside the mall, waiting outside the doors to the toy store, but the rest of the line stretched out for a solid mile outside. It zigzagged through the parking lot in ways that were definitely not safe. Oliver shrugged off the weird behavior. It was christmastime. They were probably getting gifts for their kids. Oliver's mom might've been in that line as well if she didn't have to work that day.

He noticed a few people he recognized in the line. Mr. Houston, for one. And River's mom was towards the front. He perked up when he saw Gary Goldstein. "Hey Gary!" he said with a friendly wave. "Why are you here?"

"Miah dragged me along," Gary said, gesturing to the man beside him. "We're getting Wigglys."

"Wigglys?"

"It's this new doll," his blonde friend explained.

"Oh. But you don't have kids? What do you want a doll for?"

"To tickle his belly-well of course," he said with a longing look in his eyes.

Gary had always been kind of weird. Oliver shrugged it off. "Well, have a good day," his said, bidding adieu to the two men.

Other than the line outside ToyZone, the mall was pretty much empty, like ToyZone was all people cared about. That was fine with Oliver. He happily walked down to the other end of the mall with a spring in his step, throwing a penny in the wishing fountain as he passed and making a wish.

He arrived outside the Cineplex, which was still closed so early in the morning, but he knocked on the door anyway. It took a bit, but he eventually heard the lock click and a very tired teenager poked his head out. "Read the sign, we're closed—oh. It's you."

"You sound disappointed?"

"Not at all," Eli said, confused. "Why are you here? It's like 7 AM."

Oliver shrugged. "I was bored. Figured I'd visit you at work."

"Oh?" Eli asked, surprised. It was a good surprise, but unexpected to be sure. He was expecting a long, boring, uneventful shift.

"I can leave if you want," Oliver suggested.

"No, no, it's fine. James is the manager this morning. He won't mind you hanging around." Eli opened the door to let his friend in.

The main room of the cineplex was big, but had no windows and because of this, the artificial light gave it a dead feeling. Oliver couldn't imagine working 8-hour shifts here like Eli did. Oliver had worked over at Beanies during the summer for two years now, and he enjoyed that job, but Beanies was a well-lit, beautiful cafe and he only worked five or six hours as opposed to Eli's eight in this dreary cineplex.

James waved at Oliver when he entered. "Back again?" he asked with a chuckle. Oliver blushed. He hoped he hadn't noticed how much time Oliver spent at the Cineplex, but obviously he had. Oliver smiled, remembering last weekend when they had his out in the dark hallway between theaters during Eli's break, tossing popcorn in each other's mouth. Eli was very good at it but Oliver had terrible aim.

"Hi, James," Oliver said with a smile. He liked James, mostly because he let him hang out with Eli as long as Eli got the work done.

"What can I do for you today?" James asked. "Oh wait, of course." He grabbed a pack of skittles and tossed them to Oliver. "On the house."

"You sure?"

"It's a buck twenty. It's fine." Oliver happily tore into the candy package. James leaned against the counter, his hands propping up his chin. "So, how's the college search going?" 

That was the thing about James. He was always so interested in the lives of people around him. Not in a weird way. He just liked hearing about people's days and picking up on people's life stories.

"I've already applied to most places. I went early decision for most of them but early action for Yale. I'll never get in, though. I hear back from the first colleges near the end of December."

"Amazing!" He seemed genuinely interested, which was weird. "What makes you think you won't get into Yale?"

Oliver shrugged. "Well, I've got all the extracurriculars and the community service and my scores are where they should be, but there's nothing that makes me stand out from all the other kids applying to Yale. My essay wasn't even particularly strong."

"Oh? What was it about?"

Oliver wasn't used to this much attention, but it was just James. Eli smiled at him from across the counter as he punched numbers into a calculator, tallying up people's paychecks for the week. He turned back to the manager. "It was actually about starting the GSA at school and how I wanted to make a lasting impact on my school. It was really bad," Oliver said, self-conscious of his writing. In retrospect, it seemed a stupid essay idea. 

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Yale will love it," James said with genuine enthusiasm. "I've gotta head back to the office but walkie me if you need anything," he said.

Eli nodded and kept working on the paperwork, watching out of the corner of his eyes to see when James left. He immediately abandoned the paperwork and moved so he was across the counter from Oliver. "So. Happy Birthday."

Oliver smiled. "Happy Birthday to you too! Shit—"

Eli chuckled. Oliver could be cute like that sometimes. "Any plans for the big 18?"

"Just a late Thanksgiving dinner with the uncle," Oliver said with a shrug. "What about you are you doing anything?"

"Ah shit," Eli sighed. "How late is your dinner?"

"I think we're arriving around six," Oliver said, confused.

Eli groaned. "Of course. I should have known you'd have something planned on your birthday. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, no, wait! You're not an idiot!" Oliver said, a cheery grin on his face. "Did you have a plan or something?"

Eli fumbled around in his pockets for a moment, his face red. "I was going to give you these later, but uh—" he pulled out two slips of paper "—two tickets to Mamma Mia tonight at the Starlight Theater. 7:30." He shrugged. "I dunno, I was thinking we could make a date of it."

A date of it? What the hell did that mean? Oliver's mind raced with thoughts. Should he ask for clarification on that statement? That would be a reasonable thing to do, right? Or was he just so desperate for a date with Eli that any gesture of fondness sent him reeling? No, it was probably nothing romantic. Oliver smiled. "I'm sure Uncle Henry wouldn't mind if I couldn't make it tonight. I'll see you at 7:30!"

Eli grinned. "I'll pick you up. Oh, and did you get your basket?" Oliver nodded. "How was it?"

"Like something out of a fairytale."


	4. When Things Went Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one Ethan scene.

Eli sighed as he watched Oliver leave. He had made some excuse about having places to be, but he knew that was a lie and he was afraid he'd scared Oliver off with that whole date thing. he shouldn't have phrased it like that. The whole thing was stupid anyways. Oliver would never like him like that. They were just friends, and Eli should be happy he even had that. 

It was then that Ethan came in. He'd never admit it to Oliver, but his cousin scared him. He was too tall, and not in the cute forehead kisses way. In the kind of way where he towers over you and makes you feel small. 

He didn't want to relive what happened next. Ethan argued about the price and grabbed his collar. He threatened him and he was lucky the security guard showed up in time. His heart was racing and he hid behind the counter. He was hoping Ethan could just forget about him and leave. James was back in his office. He'd be no help now. 

But then the two men came in. 

He blocked the moment from his memory, curling up as Mr. Houston and the nurse came in. He wanted to speak up. To ask Mr. Houston what was going on. At least that was an adult he recognized. But Eli never took shop classes. He was too scared of the machinery. Mr. Houston probably wouldn't even know who he was. 

He put his hand over his mouth to stop from whimpering, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the adults leave. What the hell had happened? He couldn't get the sight of Ethan's bloody body out of his head. 

Then it got worse. The door opened again. "Eli! I grabbed you a mocha—" Oliver stepped dead in his tracks. "Ethan?!" Eli whimpered as he heard Oliver's footsteps draw closer. "Ethan? Ethan!" Eli squeezed his eyes shut. This was all a dream. Just a dream. 

It seemed like an eternity passed before Eli had the courage to climb out. He didn't want to see the body again. It was worse seeing Ethan's body cradled in Oliver's arms as he sobbed. "H-hey," he said shakily. 

Oliver looked at him for a moment, his eyes puffy and his nose red. Eli knew he would hate him forever if he did nothing, so Eli called out for James. It took too long for James to come, but when he did, he whipped into action. He took Ethan from Oliver's arms and checked for a pulse, but paused when he found none. 

"What the hell happened here?" he asked sternly. Oliver looked to Eli, scared. 

"It wasn't me," Eli said quickly. "I ... I don't know. I couldn't watch. Two men came in and they started beating him up—asking about some doll. I just hid. I've been beaten up before. It hurts, but you survive. I thought he'd be fine—"

Oliver stared in shock at Ethan's body. He couldn't look away. "Is he?"

"He's passed. Did you know him?"

Oliver nodded. "My cousin."

"Does he have family I should notify?" James asked. 

Oliver nodded. "I'll call my uncle," he said, the words short and clipped as he pulled out his phone and dialed. He didn't want to talk to Ethan's parents right now, but he could use some support from his uncle. 

"Ollie!" Hidgens said cheerily when he picked up. "I was hoping you would call. Happy Birthday, kiddo!"

Oliver winced. "It's Ethan."

"What about him?" Henry asked, his voice filling with concern. 

"He's...gone."

"To California? He mentioned he'd be doing that at some point. I didn't think it would be today, but good for him!"

"No, he's ..." Oliver couldn't finish the sentence and he let the phone fall from his hands. 

James picked it up and walked to the other end of the room to have a conversation with Hidgens. Eli stared as Oliver with concern as he listened in on their conversation. 

"Is this Ethan's father?" James asked. "Oh, uncle. Alright. Are you his closest living relative?" He frowned. "I'm sorry sir but your nephew has passed." He gave Henry a moment to process the news. "I think it would be best if you were the one to contact the boy's parents. No, sir, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Yes, sir, I understand."

Eli turned to Oliver and held his arms out. "Do you need a hug?" he asked, not sure how to comfort Oliver. 

"I need my cousin back," he cried, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was too much for him to process. 

Eli sighed and wrapped his arms around Oliver, pulling him close while his friend cried on his shoulder. James continued his conversation with Professor Hidgens and Oliver slowly calmed down. His breathing was still heavy and he didn't move away from Eli, but he flipped a switch. No more inaction. 

"Where's Hannah?" Oliver asked, needing to do something. 

Eli tried to remember, but he didn't want to relive any of it. "He said something to her about the play place."

"By Marshalls?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Then let's go," Oliver said. "She's all alone and probably scared."

"You sure you're up for it? Do you wanna call your mom?" Eli suggested. 

Oliver shook his head. "We need to find Hannah."

Eli nodded, knowing he'd be there for Oliver no matter what he decided. He let him go and stood up, awkwardly fixing his hair. They started toward the door, but James stopped them. 

"Where are you two off to?" Eli explained and James frowned. "Your uncle was very clear you should come straight to his house. But I suppose if you must find this girl, then it's my responsibility to come with you."

"You don't have to," Oliver argued. 

"Will the Cineplex be okay?" Eli asked. 

"It will all be fine. I'll give Grace a call and see if she can come in today to cover for you."

"Grace is out of town," Eli pointed out. "Most of the kids are."

"Then I'll call Deb," James said. "I'll close the Cineplex for a few hours. It's early morning on Black Friday. We're not going to lose any money anyway. Let me just take a few calls and I'll be right with you kids."

James disappeared back to his office after giving Oliver his phone back, and Eli stared at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry," was all he managed to get out. What was he supposed to say?

"I don't want to talk about it," Oliver said. All he could think about was getting Hannah and getting to his uncle's. He could process all of this later.


	5. Hey There Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Oliver run into a new frenemy, and several straight-up enemies. Several guest appearances by your favorite doll-obsessed villains.

Leaving the the Cineplex was a bad idea. They immediately ran into a crazy old man with a knife. "Hello little boys," he said, his voice dripping with an artificial sweetness.

James protectively stepped in front of them. "Put the knife down," he ordered.

The man cackled. "They've got a doll, don't they? That's why you're their protector!"

"Doll?" a security officer asked, entering the hallway. "Who's got it?"

"Oh thank god," James said upon seeing him. "This man has a knife. You need to detain him."

"Hand over the doll," the officer ordered.

"We don't have any doll!" James insisted.

"Hand over the merchandise, kid!" the older man yelled, lunging at Eli, deeming him to be the least threatening of the group, and pressing the knife to his throat.

Eli's eyes widened and he held his breath, tears leaping to his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Oliver, but this would be as good a time as any, right?

James pulled the man away and the officer pulled his gun on James. It was all too fast to comprehend, but thankfully Oliver leapt into action and kicked the back of the officer's knees, causing him to crumple. James pinned him down and yelled, "Run!"

Oliver grabbed Eli and they bolted toward the exit, not looking back.

Unfortunately, they also didn't look where they were going and ran into the last person Oliver wanted to see at the moment.

River sneered at him. "Watch where you're going, Ollie."

Oliver grabbed his hand as well and started pulling him. "We don't have time. Come on!"

River pulled his hand away in disgust. "Why do you always have to be so weird?"

Oliver pointed to the old man with the knife running down the hallway at them. "That's why! Come on!" He grabbed River's hand and pulled him and Eli down the hallway into the main part of the mall. It was crowded and everyone was fighting. It was terrifying. Like something out of a nightmare. And of all the people in the world, he was running away with Eli Cross and River Monroe.

"What the hell is going on?" Eli asked, scared.

Oliver didn't answer. He didn't know how to. He just bolted toward the escalators and sprinted up them. He was tall, and because they did hill sprints all the time in track, he got up quickly. River and Eli had a little bit more trouble.

The second floor was less crowded, almost silent, but they could hear the screams from down below and they darted down a hallway, sighing with relief when they found Marshall's.

"Hold up," River said when they stopped running. "What the hell is going on?"

Oliver shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well somebody had better fucking explain!" River shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" Oliver whisper-yelled. "We don't want anyone to find us!"

"Jesus Christ, Ollie! I just needed to use the bathroom and this is what happens when I get inside?!"

"Its gotta be shopper mania," Eli said, faking a calm demeanor. "It's Black Friday. It's just...a little worse than usual."

"Right," River said, calming down. He held out his hand for Eli to shake. "I don't believe we've met. River Monroe."

Eli nodded but refused to shake his hand. "I know who you are."

River frowned. "Why does it sound like you already don't like me?"

"Because Oliver is my friend," Eli said. "And an enemy of my friend is my enemy."

River pouted. "Is that how you see me, Ollie? An enemy? I hope you haven't been telling this rat stories about me."

"Only the truth," Oliver frowned. "And he's not a rat. He's my friend."

Eli sighed. Just friend.

"You and I seem to remember things differently, love," River smirked.

"I don't have time for this today," Oliver said. "I just lost Ethan."

"Just shoot him a text. He'll turn up eventually."

Eli glared at River. "Not like that."

River's brow furrowed as he put two and two together. The man with the knife. The fighting crowd downstairs. The screams. "Oh," he said softly, dropping his haughty facade. Deep down he did still care about Ollie. "I am so sorry," he whispered, wishing he could comfort him.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"I know how much he meant to you," River sighed. He hated not being able to comfort Oliver. He glanced at Eli. He was sure those two were together now. He had to step back. 

"It doesn't matter now," Oliver said. "We need to find Hannah." He started climbing into the play place. "Hannah?" he called out. "Hannah!" Eli joined his voice with Oliver's going around the other side. "Hannah, we're not here to hurt you. It's Ollie. Ethan's cousin."

"Ethan?" a small voice cried out.

Oliver turned in the direction of the voice, rushing over to see Hannah curled up and hidden in a slide. "Hey Hannah," he said softly.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked, scared.

"He's ... he sent us to find you. We're gonna take you somewhere safe, alright?"

Hannah shook her head. "Ethan said to wait here."

Eli crouched down next to Oliver and poked his head in the slide. "Hey Hannah," he said softly. "Remember me?"

Her face immediately lit up. "Eli!" she said excitedly, like she was seeing an old friend for the first time in years.

Eli smiled at her, pain still written in the wrinkles by his eyes. "Yeah, kiddo. It's me. Why don't you come out of that slide?"

"Do you have m&ms?" Hannah asked. Eli had worked as counselor in training for the past three years at a summer camp Hannah had attended, and they had grown fond of each other, bonding over the craft table and their shared hatred of swimming. They would build sandcastles on the beach together while the other kids splashed around. Hannah was getting a little too old for summer camps like that, and it had been a while since she'd seen Eli. She hadn't recognized him at the Cineplex earlier. 

"I don't have any right now, but next time you come to the cineplex I'll buy you two packs. Would you like that?"

Hannah slid out of the slide a little. "Promise?"

Eli nodded and held out a hand. "Man, you've grown up, haven't you?"

"Thirteen!" she said, beaming. 

"Wow! That's the oldest you've ever been!" Somehow this got a chuckle out of Hannah. 

It all fell apart when Gary Goldstein showed up. "He's got a doll!" he screamed, pointing at River, and his blonde friend charged at him.

Eli quickly pushed Hannah back into the slide. "Quiet! They haven't seen you," he warned her.   
Oliver rushed to River's side, trying to tackle the blonde man, but he nearly knocked him off course a little. It happened to be just enough to keep the man's knife from grazing River, but the man only turned on Oliver. "Hey kid," he threatened, his knuckles white as he gripped the knife. "You don't wanna do that."

"Please," Oliver begged, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. "Don't hurt us. I don't know what you're looking for, but we don't have it."

"You idiot," River screamed. "Just run!" He grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him away. 

Oliver struggled against River, staring back at Eli, who was still frantically guarding the entrance to the slide. "Eli!" he screamed as Gary approached him menacingly. 

"Oliver if we stay, we're dead!" River screamed, tugging on his arm almost hard enough to dislocate it. 

"I'm not leaving Eli!"

"You don't have a choice!" River yelled, shoving him into the open elevator, pinning him against the wall until the doors closed. He stepped away and Oliver sank to the ground, sobbing. 

"You asshole!" he screamed, punching weakly at River's leg.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Punch me all you want but I did what I had to to keep you safe."

"You shouldn't have!" Oliver cried, wiping away tears. "That wasn't your choice to make!"

"I said I'm sorry," River sighed, pressing the stop button and sitting down next to Oliver as the elevator screeched to a stop. They would be safe there. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I was scared. I don't know what's happening, Ollie."

"Don't call me that," Oliver whispered, hugging his knees. 

"Alright," River said softly. Thankfully he didn't have to try too hard not to cry. He had been taught how to do that since childhood. Boys don't cry, his mother always said. He waited a moment, the silence weighing in on him. "What's happening out there?" he finally asked, knowing full well Oliver would have no answer for him.

The boy shrugged. "Does it matter? People are ..." Dying. He couldn't say the word. He couldn't process what happened. 

His cousin. Ethan. They had grown up together. Every childhood memory he had had Ethan in it. He silently cursed that he even considered skipping belated turkey day to hang out with Eli watching some dumb musical. Family came first. Ethan wouldn't have even been at dinner anyway. He was going to California. He was almost out. He was so close. Then the world crashed down around them. 

He cast a sideways glance at River Monroe. Once upon a time, he found comfort in River's arms. The silence was almost unbearable, but Oliver wasn't going to say anything. How could he? It was River who broke the silence.

"I didn't mean it," he said. Oliver stared at him quizzically, sniffling a little but all cried out. "What I said before."

"When you called Eli a rat?" Oliver asked, confused.

"No. When you told me you loved me."

Oliver's face fell and he buried his face in his knees again. He didn't want to relive that moment. It was stupid. He was a fool to think he ever could have loved such an arrogant asshole. Especially since he was shot down immediately. River hadn't even said it back. He just responded with, 'As you should. What's not to love?' Those words had become burned in Oliver's memory, and they still stung. 

River sighed, counting the lines in the ceiling. "My mom's a bitch," he finally said. "I don't really know how to express my emotions." He let a small ironic smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "I was always taught to repress, repress, repress. No room for emotions in the Monroe household! No, not a chance. Not when you're the oldest. When all the pressure's on you. To be perfect. Do you know why I never let you come over to my place?"

Oliver shook his head. He had just assumed the Monroes were assholes and River was ashamed of them. 

"I told them Ollie was short for Olivia. They couldn't have their poster-child son dating a boy. No, they'd never allow that." River shook his head. "They still think I'm their perfect son." He had a tear welling up in his eye but he wouldn't let it out or admit any weakness. "I guess it was for the best when you broke up with me. I'd be kicked out and written out of the inheritance and they'd take away my trust fund, surely. When you said you loved me ... I got scared, Ollie—Oliver," he corrected himself. "Because I do, Ollie. I love you."

"Loved," Oliver corrected softly. 

"No," River said, staring blankly at the ceiling. The tear started rolling down his cheek and he refused to wipe it away. He refused to admit its existence. He never showed weakness like this. He certainly never opened up. 

Oliver let his words sink in, but he didn't respond. He just stared at the wall in front of him, numb to the world.


	6. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and River make an escape.

"We should get going," Oliver said, smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants as he stood up. 

"There's nowhere to go, Oliver. The mall's overrun. It's safer here."

"I have to get to my uncle's," he said. "I've got to find Eli."

River's heart dropped. How did Oliver not get it? Eli was dead. There was nothing they could do for him. "He'll be okay on his own. I'm more concerned about you right now."

"Don't be," Oliver spat. "I don't need your care."

"Fine! Hate me, I don't care. But you're getting out of here alive and I'll make sure of it. So sit back down. There's nothing we can do now."

Oliver reached for the button but River stepped in between, grabbing Oliver's arm. "I can't let you do that."

"Let me out, River!" Oliver screamed. 

River clapped his hand over Oliver's mouth. "Shut up!"

Oliver struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"I can't do that, Ollie. If you go out there now, you're gonna die."

"So? Let me!"

"I can't lose you, Ollie."

"I don't owe you anything!" Oliver screamed, pushing him away. "I don't care if you're still in love with me or whatever, but I've moved on. I don't need you anymore."

River dropped his arms, staring at Oliver with hurt in his eyes. He had known, of course, but it stung. "I need you to stay alive, Oliver," he begged. 

"Then help me get to my uncle," he said softly. "Please."

River stared at him for a beat, his features softening. "Alright."

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"No." River could feel the dread sinking in. He was powerless as Oliver hit the button and the elevator started moving again, down to the first floor. The doors started to open and River stepped in front of Oliver. "As soon as they open, we run."

Oliver pushed in front. "I know you're trying to be protective, but I'm the sprinter here."

River chuckled, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He couldn't help but think of all those nights after practice laying on the grass in the middle of the track, Oliver's head resting on his stomach as he played lazily with his hair, the two of them staring up at the sky as it started to become blotted with the first strands of pink and purple. All the little glances and the smiles. How Oliver would always be waiting for him on the last straightaway during his races cheering him on and would give him the biggest hug when he finished, even if he finished last. All the days during practice he would tell the coaches he wanted to try hurdling and would spend the practice with Oliver and his friends, trying to get over the stupidly tall obstacles, laughing every time he skinned his knee or hit the hurdle. He remembered track meets in April when it was still cold and after their races were done they'd cuddle up under a big blanket and share goldfish or whatever cookies they managed to snag from the snack table. He remembered practices in the rain and holding hands until the sun went down. He remembered all the little moments they shared. All the places that were just their own. The memories they made together. 

Nothing lasts forever. If he could go back and do it all over again he'd change the ending. He wouldn't be scared. He'd say those words to Oliver. He'd let him stay. 

The doors opened and Oliver sprinted out, River right on his heels. The people had become dispersed, but there were still a few lurking around. Voices echoed from within toyzone and the two boys dashed for the exit doors, throwing them open. River caught one look at his dad, parked illegally in the handicap parking outside, then turned to follow Oliver.

"Where are we going?" River asked, panting as they careened out of the parking lot. Oliver was losing speed, but River was a distance runner. He could keep this up a while longer. 

"My car's parked by the school," Oliver said, out of breath.

"Why'd you park all the way over there?"

"Do you see any spots open, dumbass?"

The word stung. River didn't like the hate Oliver tossed his way. The two slowed down as they reached the parking lot and Oliver fumbled for his keys, unlocking the car. River frowned at the f-slur keyed into Oliver's car. "That's not okay. Who did that?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, sliding into the front seat. "Just get in."

River got into the passenger seat, immediately tearing up a little. He missed the smell of Oliver's car. Of spending countless hours in there with him, just driving around Hatchetfield. He missed the feel of Oliver's hand in his. The sound of his breathing as he fell asleep. He missed it all. And sitting there in the car with Oliver, they felt stiff, like both remembered that Oliver's right hand should be resting on River's thigh like it used to be. 

River glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, but Oliver kept his eyes glued to the road. It was a long drive, stuck in uncomfortable silence. The drive was long, but they reached the outskirts of town and Oliver pulled up to his uncle's driveway and rang the buzzer. 

River closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Oliver conversed with his uncle. It had been quite some time since he had been here. The professor let them in and Oliver drove up the long driveway, putting his car in park and hopping out. "Come on, Riv."

River stared at him for a moment in shock. "You haven't called me that in ages."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Get over it."

River climbed out of the car and saw the professor standing in the doorway, his husband by his side.


	7. The Professor's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soft Oliver/River moments.

"My dear boy," Professor Hidgens said, running to Oliver and checking him over for bruises. 

"I'm alright!" Oliver protested, batting his hands away. 

"Are you sure? Is it how I feared?"

"This isn't the end of the world. It's just some shopper mania."

"Yes. Shopper mania that got your cousin—well ..." Hidgens' voice broke. "It's best you two come inside." He glared at River but opened the door for them. "I put the pot on. Hot chocolates should be ready in just a few minutes."

The professor mixed up hot chocolates for them and River and Oliver took a seat at the kitchen table. The professor's husband grunted a hello and sat down in front of his newspaper, but only after giving Oliver a reassuring pat and a hug. 

"I was under the impression it would be you and Eli coming," Henry said, bringing the cocoas to the table. "Not you and him.” There was a certain nastiness in that last word. 

River frowned but said nothing. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Oliver said, pushing his hot chocolate away. 

Henry sat down across the table. "It's okay to cry, son."

"I know," Oliver mumbled. 

"I called your mom. She can't get off work until her replacement comes, but I told her you'd be safe here until she arrives."

Oliver nodded. 

"A lot has happened today," Henry said. "Hasn't it? It's gonna take time to process. We're here for you if you need us."

"I think I just need a nap," Oliver said, pushing his chair back and standing up. 

Hidgens' partner stood up, glancing between the two. He held out his arms to Oliver. "We both know Henry hates touch, but how 'bout a hug from Uncle Ted?"

Oliver gave a little nod and Ted wrapped him in his arms, holding him tight. "It's gonna be alright, kiddo. Even if it doesn't seem like it now."

Oliver nodded and pulled away from his uncle. “I just need some sleep. This day couldn’t end soon enough.”

Henry gave a small nod and watched as Oliver climbed up the stairs, his weary legs dragging slowly, like the effort just to make it up a single stair could defeat him. Once he was out of earshot, Henry turned to River sternly. “What the hell happened?”  
“I don’t know,” River said, freezing. “People were fighting each other. There was a man with a knife … I really don’t know.”

“Where is Eli? Why are you here?”

“I …” River’s face fell. “I’m sorry.”

“Answer the damn question!” Henry spat, always more of an interrogator when people hurt his family. 

“I was a coward. I should have helped Eli. I just wanted to help Oliver—“

“Why do I not believe you?” Henry asked. He was fully aware of how River had treated Oliver when they had been together.

“It’s the truth. All three of us would have been dead if we stayed. I just wanted to save Ollie …” His voice fell away and he stared down at his hands, cupped around the cup of hot chocolate. He didn’t feel like drinking it now.

Henry was silent for a good long while. He finally sighed. “You love him, don’t you?”

River’s face went red and he gave a small nod. Honesty was always the best option with Henry Hidgens. 

Henry sighed and stood up, walking to the closet by the mud room. He pulled a few coats out of the way, then pulled out a red shoebox. He held it out to River. “You should hold onto this.”

River’s heart dropped as he opened the box. “He kept it all?”

Henry shook his head. “I told him I’d throw the box out. I never did. You should thank me. I hid that sweatshirt from him before he could burn it.”

River smiled down at his Hatchetfield High Track and Field sweatshirt. He had been wondering where he had lost that. The box was filled with memories. Photos of the two of them together. Gifts River had given him. CDs they had listened to together. Books River had scribbled notes in the margins of. It was a small selection from the time they shared together, but he was glad Henry had managed to save it.

“Thank you,” he said softly, still staring at the contents of the box.

Henry nodded and pointed to the stairs. “You should go to him.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. He’s not gonna want to be around me.”

“He needs someone. And if I’m being honest, I’d rather he have you by his side than Eli Cross. Eli’s a sweet kid, but, well, a little lacking.”

“He’ll be better off with Eli,” River said. It was the truth. Anyone with half a brain could see that.

“Well Eli’s not here, is he, my boy? Now go help our Oliver.”

River gulped and gave a little nod, heading up the stairs. He stood outside Oliver’s closed door, hand raised to knock, but quite unable to do so. What was the professor thinking? Oliver wouldn’t want to see him. After everything he had put Oliver through—after everything Oliver had gone through today—River was the last person he would want to see. 

Before he could knock, the door swung open. The boys stared at each other for a moment, Oliver almost losing his resolve and River’s heart breaking at the sight of Oliver’s puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Neither said anything, but Oliver pulled River into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder and holding him tight. 

River stiffened, but once the initial shock of the moment pass, he relaxed in Oliver’s arms and held him close, running a hand lightly up and down his back to soothe him. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Oliver sniffled. “Not alone.”

“Would you want—“

“I was hoping—“

The two boys stared at each other, wondering who would be brave enough to continue their sentences. Finally, Oliver just grabbed River’s arm and pulled him toward the bed. “Please?” he asked, so quietly and so broken that River was sure he had misheard. 

River gave a small nod and Oliver pulled him onto the bed. Oliver curled up and River pulled him close, awkwardly at first, unsure if he was crossing boundaries, but he felt Oliver relax in his arms and it felt just like it had before. Before River got scared and everything fell apart. 

Oliver’s breath slowed, his chest rising and falling lightly. River’s arms were safe. They were home. Nothing could hurt him while River was around. 

When Oliver opened his eyes, River was still there and the sun was significantly higher in the sky. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, turning to see River staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hey,” Oliver murmured.

River’s face lit up when he saw he was awake, and Oliver’s heart ached a little. He missed that look. That little piece of excitement. He missed having someone happy to see him.

“Hey,” River repeated, furrowing his brow. “How are you feeling?”

Oliver rolled over and nestled his face in River’s shirt. “Not okay.”

“Alright,” River whispered. “It’s alright to not be okay.”

Oliver nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Sorry?” River asked, confused. “For what—?” He almost called him baby but he cut himself off before he could. Oliver wasn’t his baby anymore. Just because he needed him now didn’t mean he wanted him back. He had to respect that. 

“For being a mess. For dragging you into this—“

“Ollie, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” He noted Oliver didn’t protest at the nickname. He wanted to say more, but he didn’t. 

Oliver stiffened, trying not to show just how much he missed this. He thought he was over it. He thought he had moved on. Apparently he hadn’t. He missed all of it. “I missed you,” he mumbled, not sure why he said it.

River’s heart fluttered and a little color rose to his cheeks. “I’m right here,” he whispered, running a hand through Oliver’s hair. 

Oliver nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” River repeated, smiling.


End file.
